gtcfandomcom-20200215-history
ProfessorParadox
| mastery = 8 | hours = over 400 | warframe = Frosty The SnowFrame | primary = Boltor | secondary = Dual Vastos | melee = Dual Ethers | sentinel = Carrier }} Biography Well, i was in the military for awhile before getting discharged for depression. i am very kind and compassionate when im not being depressed. I am also a Story Writer. most of the things i write are revamps of real life event.... i also draw, game, Watch/read/write anime/manga, and and collect Yu-Gi-Oh cards, yes i still collect them lol... Warframe Background P.P. was once a Professional Assassin that wandered the galaxy hunting his brother, who you all know as the stalker, Because The Stalker killed his family as a qualification to joining a elite assassin organization. Unable to ever find his Brother, P.P. came to Relax and enjoy life. Within a few years of doing freelance vigilante work, he was volunteered to join GTC. He found it cool that there was a casual clan with the numbers of a small army. A few months after joining GTC, P.P. finally avenged his family by killing the Stalker. But that was when he Realized that He can never truly kill the stalker because the stalker doesnt exist. The Stalker is the Dark and Genocidal emotions that P.P. held in for his entire life. Fearing this Monster inside his head, P.P. tries to stay in light moods so that the stalker isnt unleashed. Ever since P.P. was a child he had this friend Clarissa, she was an innocent little tenno, who didnt want to be a Weapon of War. so she dropped out of tenno school. P.P. met up with her several years later, and got a good look at how much she has grown. One Gloomy midnight, a bunch of Grineer kidnapped Clarissa, P.P. eventually learned of this... and the stalker inside reawakened. P.P., as not himself, went on a massacre of all the Grineer settlements around his home. When P.P. found Clarissa, He Killed all the Grineer in sight, but also accidentally slaying Clarissa in collateral. He then broke down in tears because, "Once you seal something in your heart, when it gets ripped out, it hurts worse then the worse pain imaginable." P.P. then vowed to himself that he will never let my emotions control him again. Thus locking the Stalker inside his head. He is currently a Sage, and he is in a mental and emotional fight against the Stalker every day to prevent it from hurting those around him... again... Warframe Intel Primary Weapons *Boltor: 30 single Forma'd, *Braton: 30, *Burstron: 18, *Gorgon: 4, *Grakata: 30, *Hek: 10, *Latron: 25, *Latron Prime: 30, *Mk-1 Braton: 12, *Ogris: 30, *Paris: 30, *Paris Prime: 30, *Sobek: 30, *Soma: 26, *Strun Wraith: 30, Secondary Weapons *Afuris: 30, *Bronco Prime: 30, *Despair: 30, *Dual Vastos: 30, *Bolto: 19, *AKBolto: 30, *AKLato: 25, *Hikuo: 30, *Vasto: 30, *Twin Gremlins: 30, *Lato: 9, *Kunai: 5, *Kraken: 30, *Lato Prime: 30, *Lex: 30 single Forma'd, Melee Weapons *Skana: 19, *Scindo: 30, *Orthos Prime: 30, *Prova: 9, *Reaper Prime: 30, *Cronus: 17, *Bo: 30, *Mire: 7, *Gram: 18, *Fang: 5, *Dual Zoren: 4, *Dual Skana: 4, *Skana Prime: 19, *Dual Ether: 30 single forma'd, *Ether Reaper: 26, *Orthos: 30, *Fang Prime: 30, *Kogake: 11, *Fragor: 30, *Hate: 30, *Glaive: 30, Sentinels *Shade: 30 **Burst Laser: 30, *Wyrm: 21 **Laser Rifle: 30, *Carrier: 8 **Sweeper: 12, *Dethcube: 30 **Deth Machine Gun: 30, Warframe Checklists Category:Members